dragons_and_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Elves have appeared from time to time in several works of fantasy. This page’ll list a few common themes, and even a bit of tradition and naming help for your elf characters! Overview Elves. Human-like beings with pointy ears, normally associated with a specific element (like fire, wind/air, water, earth, etc.). They typically live in forests and other magical places. Appearance If you're looking at one of Santa's elves, you'd probably see a tiny figure with pointy ears. If you're looking at most other types of elves, you'd most likely see a human-sized figure that still has pointy ears. They can look and act almost as a human would - plus the signature pointy ears that have been mentioned several times already. Some fantasy resources also have elves looking similar to human, but with more graceful features such as a more oval shaped head, a somewhat longer nose, and even elongated necks. Clothing-wise, elves typically wear elemental-made outfits. Usually, the material that makes the outfit corresponds to the elf's element. However, if the place which the elves live in has no fantasy elements (such as earth, fire, wind/air, water, and sometimes light and dark), elves take on a more earthy appearance. In some media, they might also have horns. Culture Elves of any alignment live in the forest. Food is plentiful, and very much so. Even in the darkest times of the driest droughts and most dangerous blights, the wildlife and plants stay plentiful, mostly through magic. Elves are not born aligned to an element. Usually they decide when they’re around five, a tough choice for a little one, but their hearts guide the way. Usually the little elven children choose their parents’ element, although on rare occasions they don’t, and on even rarer occasions do they pick the opposite. After choosing an element, the children are sent to one of the few schools, where they are educated until their early twenties. After they graduate, the elves are free to go wherever they please, whenever they please. Only after graduating and passing a particularly hard test are they considered adults. Those who fail the test do not graduate, but get to try again the next year. Most elves stay in the forests, but at least 1/5 of them travel the world or settle down elsewhere. Hybrids While elf hybrids are rare and hard to detect, they’re neither frowned nor smiled upon within the forests. It’s safe to say that they’re in a neutral zone regarding how they’re treated. Elves can have hybrids with humans and witches, or anything their size and 90% human. If spells were used to tamper with sized, giant and fairy hybrids could also be possible. Inter-Species Relations The only species that elves look down upon is humans, and this is due to humans’ questionable past. Otherwise, a mutual respect and distance was applied. They’re still very close to the fairies, and most see them like humans see children; innocent and in need of protection. On a moment’s notice, at least half of the elves would flock to the fairies’ aid. Name Ideas To name an elf, you first need to know what type of elf you want to make. The element typically effects what the name is. If you want your elf to have a human-like name, then this baby names site can help. If you want your elf to have a purely elf-themed name, then this generator should help you with that. If you would like to make a dark/evil elf, then this name generator should help you there. Bases Here are some elfin bases for you to use if you can't draw or don't want to draw. Anyone can color them in as long as they don't claim the line-art their own. 613081CE-CF11-4D86-8E3C-0C52843D38AB.png|Male elf base by PuppyLuvr06; costumizable B48CC9C1-B245-4FA8-A779-C8643BEFA726.png|Female elf base by PuppyLuvr06; customizable 073B7D8F-0D2E-468C-B1F2-D74E0CB5F6FE.jpeg|Female elf base. Customizable. Fangirl1418 Category:Elves Category:Elf Types Category:Species Category:Public